


Bad Romance

by sansaswildlinglover



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I wanted to tag this Jon/Dragon Barbie, Multi, Screenplay/Script Format, but AO3 puts this fic in the jonerys tag when I add that to the relationship tags, in case you couldn't tell from the relationship tags, season 8 AU, this is complete crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaswildlinglover/pseuds/sansaswildlinglover
Summary: Jon returns to Winterfell, immensely regretting his boating adventures. Will he get another chance to find love and happiness?





	Bad Romance

**Winterfell, council room**

_We find Jon in an abandoned Winterfell council room, but he's not alone. His hands are caressing the surface of Table's top, and his eyes are filled with tenderness._

_**Jon:**__(sotto voce) _You're so smooth. _(beat) _I can't stop touching you. _  
_

_Jon keeps running his hands over Table, murmuring sweet nothings and marvelling at the sensation against his rough palm. Table remains silent, but Jon knows this is true to her soft, quiet nature._

_A door creaks open and Jon whirls around. The camera pans out and Daenerys enters the room, glaring at Jon, but not losing her regal composure as she walks toward him._

_**Jon: **_Dany...

_**Daenerys: **(softly) _I was waiting for you. _(beat) _I am your Queen, and I don't like to be kept waiting.

_Jon doesn't answer, wisely awaiting further indications to discern her mood and desires, not wishing to draw attention to the presence of his new lover. He knows Daenerys' wrath is a force to be reckoned with._

_Daenerys tries to stare him down, but he meets her terrible gaze with his own calm one, only his clenched fists betraying his discomfort._

**_Daenerys:_**I was waiting for you! _(her voice trembles with rage) _but you were here with _her. _

_Again, Jon doesn't answer her. What can he say in his own defence? We don't choose whom we love, but that won't suffice for the Mother of Dragons. All men must love her, and only her._

_She takes a step forward, closing the distance between them, and though she is even shorter than him, her posture suggests she might as well be towering over him. _

_The camera closes in on their faces, the tension between them is palpable. Daenerys snaps first._

**_Daenerys: _**How can you do this to me, Aegon? We are the last Targaryens! We are meant to be together! You told me you loved me!”

_For the first time, Jon speaks, rather brusquely and insensitively. _

_**Jon:**_ Uh, no, I didn’t? I'm sure I'd recall if I had.

_Daenerys' nostrils flare, but the fire in her eyes is now replaced by tears._

_**Daenerys: **_Balls deep, Aegon, remember? Balls deep!

_Jon sighs and his gaze drops. He purses his lips before meeting her eyes again._

_**Jon: **_There was _(beat)_ something between us, Dany._ (long pause)_ But whatever it was, it's over now. 

_Daenerys' chest rises and falls as she takes a couple of steadying breaths. Her eyes are glittering with rage again._

_**Daenerys: **_I swear to you, Jon Snow, that you will never forget the day you chose to reject Daenerys Stormborn. I will make you regret this!

_She storms off, and Jon exhales in relief. He's aware that was not an empty threat, but he'll worry about it later. He turns to Table for comfort. _


End file.
